


去他的统计学

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 08:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: Tony发现Steve晚上总是要出门...





	去他的统计学

Tony瘫在沙发上，眼睛盯着在自己面前走来走去收拾东西的Steve，往自己嘴巴里又塞了一把爆米花。

“怎么了吗，Tony？”Steve将背包拉上，看了一眼Tony。“你已经用那种奇奇怪怪的眼神看着我很久了。”

“你每天晚上都要去哪里？”Tony嚼着爆米花，有些口齿不清。“我好奇很久了，但一直都没问。”

“我，出去跑步。”Steve看起来自己都不相信，Tony‘嗯哼’了一声，又往嘴巴里塞了一把爆米花：

“半夜一点钟？”

“额，夜跑？”

“嗯哼，夜跑。”Tony盯着Steve的眼睛，大口嚼着爆米花。“所以你不但凌晨夜跑，还早上七八点起来晨跑，你还真喜欢跑步啊。”

“我觉得大半夜你还是不要吃那么多爆米花，不是什么有营养的东西…”

“这个话题转移的不怎么样。”

Steve眼神闪躲了一下，还是投了降：“你知道我喜欢画画，对吧？”

“全美国都知道。”Tony扬扬下巴示意他继续。“我房间里还有一幅你的画。”

“哇哦，谢谢。Anyway，我其实不是只在纸上画画的。”

“你如果想在我身上画画我也不介意...”

“Tony。”

“你继续。”

“…这样吧。”Steve提起背包。“跟我来一趟？”

Tony看着那巨大的广告牌，难得脑袋卡壳了一下。

那真的是一块，挺大的广告牌，得搭梯子的那种。上面已经画了一些东西了，Tony对艺术方面没啥爱好，看着上面一块红的一块蓝的也看不出什么模样，但他没画过画也看过Steve画，那些油画之类的东西，好像都是先拿各种颜色先往上怼一怼，调一调，这里改改那里改改，还没反应过来就有了形状，于是Tony也没有说些啥，只是盯着那堆蓝红眨巴着眼睛，半天才说了一句：  
“所以你一直在做这个？广告牌？”

“废弃的，广告牌。”Steve将包放在脚边。“我联系了一下这块广告牌的拥有者，这个位置不太好，没什么广告商愿意要，那个人就直接给我，让我在上面自由发挥。”

“你怎么不和我说？你想要在好莱坞上面画都行，我给你建一个。”

“只是业余兴趣爱好而已，没必要。”Steve挠挠头。“一直都是在纸上画，想试试在这些地方发挥一下。”

“嘛，你自由发挥。”Tony一屁股坐在旁边。“我看你画。”

Steve朝Tony一笑，走到边上搬来一个折叠梯子，拉开梯子搭好，扯上包就开始了‘工作’。

Tony一直很喜欢看Steve认真的模样，别误会，这个甜心模样的美国队长笑起来简直是照亮世界，甜份多得连Natasha都要多看上几眼。但这样一个认真严肃的人皱起眉毛来依旧让Tony欲罢不能，无论是作战时指挥众人的模样，还是下厨做饭时的模样；无论是坐在沙发上读书的模样，还是在神盾局开会的模样。

而Tony在凌晨一点不睡觉，坐在这里，看着折叠梯上的男人，看着他紧绷的下颚线，看着他漂亮的侧脸线条，看着他的蓝眼睛，觉得心里软成一片。

‘认真的男人最帅’这句话，还真他/妈/的充满了智慧。

“情人眼里出西施这句话，其实更有智慧。”Natasha看着Tony，慢悠悠地喝了一口咖啡。

“嘘嘘嘘。”Tony将杯子放在桌上，看了一眼旁边看书的Steve。“小点声音。”

“放心，我知道。”Natasha朝Tony眨眨眼。“所以你们那一晚上就只是他画你看？”

“不然还能怎么样？”

“哇哦。”

“你哇哦啥。”

“只是觉得意外。”Natasha偏头看了一眼Steve。“花花公子竟然那么小心翼翼的。”

“早在和Pepper在一起的时候我就没有和那些人纠缠了。”Tony耸耸肩。“况且这次是，Steve。”

“某人认真了。”Natasha饶有趣味地盯着Tony。“所以这就是你这一两个月来迟迟不肯开始攻势的原因？”

“不是不攻势，是不知道怎么下手。”Tony挪了挪凳。“住一起那么久了，我也算挺了解Steve的，但是就是，不知道怎么…”

“你怎么不约他出去玩？”

“约了啊，我俩出去好多次了，去喝酒啊去咖啡店啊，我甚至带他去画展。”

“然后呢？他说什么了吗？”

“他说什么，他能说什么。”Tony只想翻白眼。“谢谢你，Tony，带我来看这个；谢谢你，Tony，我玩的很开心；谢谢你，谢谢你，谢个头谢谢，我想泡你，你和我谢谢谢谢…”

“噗。”Natasha没憋住，露出一个音节，Tony丧气地将脑袋搭在了桌子上。

“别气馁，别气馁。”Natasha拍拍Tony的肩膀。“Steve这个人这方面不太…比较慢热吧，毕竟你是个男人，再考虑考虑他生活的那个年代，他估计根本没往那方面想。”

“…也是。”Tony坐直身子。“你要是一年前告诉我我喜欢上一个男的，我保准不信，虽然大学的时候…”

“好的！我不想听你大学做了什么。”Natasha捂住耳朵。

“所以，我得让Steve知道我的意思？”

“Steve是慢热，但不是不开窍，你要稍微直白一点，简单来说，勾引他，但是不能明确你是在勾引他。”

“就是，让他觉得我在勾引他，但他又抓不到我勾引他的证据？”

“果然聪明。”

没过多久，Steve又邀自己去陪他画广告牌，这对Tony来说简直是天助我也，他这几天一直在琢磨Natasha的话，却始终没逮着和Steve独处的机会。

这下可好。

Tony星星眼看着一个劲往广告牌上怼颜料的Steve，心里乐到不行。

“Tony？”

“嗯？”

“帮忙递一下摆地上的纸。”

Tony应了一声，站起来将纸递给他，看着Steve擦了擦手。

“今天份画完了？”

“差不多了。”Steve跳下折叠梯。“我明天再来。”

“想喝点什么吗？”Tony双手环抱在胸前，耸耸肩。“我带了两罐啤酒。”

Steve收东西的动作顿了顿，他扭头看了一眼Tony提着来的袋子，又看了一眼一脸无辜看着他的Tony，露出一个了然的微笑：

“我还在想你带了些什么东西。”

“来吧，我们好久没一起喝酒了。”Tony蹲下身子从袋子里掏出一罐啤酒，直接扔给了Steve，Steve稳稳接住，看着罐身耸耸肩，拉开拉环，喝了一口。冰凉的感觉顺着舌头一直到胃中，在炎热的夏夜中让人倍感舒适，这个牌子的啤酒有些偏苦，却不过分，只觉得恰到好处。等Tony拉开拉环，Steve已经差不多半罐下肚了。

“哇哦哇哦，悠着点，Cap。”Tony有些诧异。“有烦心事吗？喝得那么快。”

“有关联吗？”Steve有些不好意思地将啤酒罐放在一边，原地坐下。Tony瞟了一眼脏兮兮的地板，也一屁股坐了下去。

“我还是，看不出来你想要画什么。”Tony喝了一口啤酒，指了指后边的广告牌。

“要是你看出来了，可就没意思了。”Steve望着远处那一片灯光，特灿烂地一笑，Tony这才真真切切意会到了那句‘情人眼里出西施’的意境。

“我承认，我在艺术方面造诣不高。”

“人无完人，况且你足够优秀了。”Steve偏头看着Tony，声音如同初春刚破土的小芽一般惹得Tony心头发痒。

“建议详细说说吗？”Tony一开口就发现自己声音格外的哑，他赶紧喝了一口啤酒掩饰自己的小心思，盯着纽约市的璀璨的灯光，嘴上轻佻，却丝毫不敢去看旁边人的眼睛。

“嗯…你很聪明啊，你和Howard简直是一个模子刻出来的…”

“你真的要在这个时候提老头子吗？”

“那，我不提了。”Steve双手举高作投降状。“反正你就是很优秀，总是能让我惊喜。”

“是吗？”

“嗯。”Steve依旧盯着Tony，目光不曾有一刻的偏移，这算得上炙热的注视让Tony有着浑身发烧的幻觉，他竭力想无视掉这种让自己有着奇怪感觉的注视，却发现自己无能为力，他发出了一声以为只有自己才听得到的，如同小猫般的声音，鼓起勇气转头与他对视，却浑身一震。

那不该是出现在美国队长脸上的眼神，那双眼睛仿佛在看着属于自己的猎物一般，满满的势在必得，那种强烈的攻击性，那种侵略性，像是从骨子里透出来的危险感，都让Tony有些动弹不得。作为钢铁侠，他见过不少的危险人物，也曾奋战在枪林弹雨中，无所畏惧。

但Steve不一样。

他曾经告诉Steve他不相信没有阴暗面的人。

“那是你没有发现而已。”Steve这么说。

而现在，Tony觉得自己发现了。

大脑里的胡思乱想似乎不能控制身体上的本能，Tony像是被这种危险所吸引一样，身子不由自主地向危险源靠近。这不太对劲，人类总是习惯性避免危险的，Tony想。他飞速运转的大脑估计是计算出了其中的利弊，才让他为所欲为。

气息与气息交缠，就在双唇近在咫尺时，Steve偏开了头。

如同一盆冷水浇头，Tony猛地醒悟过来似的，耳朵一阵发烫。

“我们该回去了。”危险感一瞬间被抽空了一般，Steve又恢复到了那个纯良，正义的美国队长的模样。“我明天得去看Peggy。”

“Peggy…”Tony喃喃自语，用手抹了一把脸。“当然了，Peggy。”

“你还好吗？”

“No。”Tony抬头看着Steve。“No，一点都不好。”

这就是Tony所害怕的情形。

他之前和Natasha聊天的时候撒谎了，他才不是不知道怎么攻势Steve，他就是太清楚了Steve可能会做出的反应，才会止步不前。作为一个科学家，一个聪明得有些自大的人来说，Steve对于他像是一个待解决的谜题，像是NP完全问题，世界上那么多数学家竭力去破解，去证明的谜题，为之投入了无数的精力和资金，只为那个最终的解答。

Steve值得，Tony知道，Steve绝对值得让他如此投入，但Steve毕竟和数学谜题不同，他是一个真真切切的人，是一个有着思维的人类，从刚出生到如今的每一分每一秒，每一个抉择每一个瞬间都塑造了如今这个站在他面前的男人，你无法真正地解读清楚任何一个人，人类是太复杂的存在，这个认知让Tony惧怕。他不害怕去追寻答案，但他怕的是破解谜题所需要的答案不是他所期待的，他也无法解决破解谜题后的那种让人绝望的空虚感。

而在那个夏夜，那个天时地利都那么完美的瞬间，Tony无法掌握的人，出现了问题。

打击无疑是致命的，Tony装作什么都没发生的样子，但那颗摇摇欲坠的心脏承受不起再多的攻击了，他就像太阳一样，内心的愤怒往外扩张却后劲不足，试图压制却又被抵触，只能稳定在一个相对固定的位置上，微妙地维持着他的运转。

“用太阳的运作来解释你现在的心情，很有Stark的风格。”Natasha托着腮帮子望着面前明显状态不太好的男人，试图用一两句俏皮话让整个聊天的气氛缓和一下。

“我知道你想干嘛，Natasha，都一个星期过去了，我没事。”Tony用了同款姿势盯着不远处发呆。“我只是需要和谁说一说。”

“我是不介意做你的心理医生，不过为了复仇者联盟着想，两位领导人互相不说话绝对不是什么好兆头。”

“我才不要主动去找他说话！”Tony几乎破音。“太羞耻了！”

“这一点都不羞耻！Steve看起来也不太好，但他根本不知道怎么和你开口…”

“等等，你和他聊过了？”

“…重点是，你们俩得聊聊。”Natasha坐直了身子。“不过，有些人可能比较，着急。”

Tony皱眉：“什么意思？”

话音刚落，Clint的声音就从门口传来，震耳欲聋：“Nat！！！！！”

Tony一下子明白过来，他看着Natasha，张大着嘴巴，眼里的不可思议甚至让Natasha都心虚地躲避。

“你不能让那只鸟去调查…”

“Tony，你不会相信我发现了什么。”Clint一把拉住Tony就往外拽，Tony下意识攀住了吧台，不肯顺着Clint。

“你要带我去哪里？！”

“去了你就明白了！！！”

“这是二十一世纪了，兄弟们，我们有手机这种东西。”Sam不紧不慢地从门口晃悠进来，他晃了晃手上的手机，递给Tony。

Tony甩开Clint拉着他的手，有些迟疑的接过手机，看着上面的图片半天没有回过神。在一片算得上比较吓人的沉寂后，Tony把手机往Sam方向一扔，就往外跑。

Steve完成了那块广告牌的创作。

他该在Steve频繁用到红色蓝色时就猜出来的。

而现在他站在这里，望着广告牌上穿着盔甲的自己和穿着作战服的Steve拥吻的画像，只觉得有人拿着无数个电/击/棒朝着他每一个神经攻击。

“他爱你，我的老天。”Natasha站在他身边，看着那幅画感叹。

“他不爱我的，这只是，这只是一个像他的男人，在亲一个像我的男人，但他没有亲过我，是因为他有一个漂亮的英国女朋友。”

“我应该亲你的。”Steve的声音恰到好处地从Tony背后传来，Tony闭了一下眼睛，只觉得这一切发生的似乎太巧了些，按照统计学来说。

“你觉得你该亲我？”Tony转过身去，直视了Steve的眼睛。

“对。”Steve眼神倒是很诚恳。“我只是，怕吓到你。”

“吓到我？你觉得你亲我会吓到我？”

“我的错。”

“既然你都知道是你的错了，那你他/妈/的倒是亲啊。”Tony双手环抱胸前，面有不快，但这一切的不愉快都被Steve接下来的动作给一扫而空。

Steve亲了他。

用的还是广告牌上的同款姿势。

去他的统计学。

他现在有男朋友了。

花絮：  
那块广告牌上了推特热搜。

花絮2:  
#Stony#成了热门话题，大家纷纷讨论那块广告牌的作者，Cp粉们都在猜测这是哪位圈中大佬的杰作。

花絮3:  
Tony转了推，并且配文：我男人画的。

这倒是解决了粉丝们的一大疑问。

花絮4:  
但并没有解决Pepper和Fury的怒火。


End file.
